Did You Feel That Spark?
by SuperDoctorWhoMind
Summary: Finn and Rachel swap bodies when they kiss at Finn's Kissing Booth! Set in the Kissing Booth episode. Implied Fuin working towards Finchel!
1. Prologue

Rachel stood in the long Queue at the kissing booth, she gripped on to the dollar bill in her left hand and placed her right hand on her hip. Apparently Rachel wasn't the only one who wanted to kiss Finn... Finn had broken her heart and now he had opened up A KISSING BOOTH of all things, Rachel assumed he did it just to hurt her. It was definitely working BUT Rachel had a plan. Finn say he wants to feel fireworks... Rachel would give him his fireworks. He is going to FEEL it. Then he would have to take her back. Well that was the plan. Rachel wasn't sure what do to if that didn't work. Backup plans weren't her thing. She got what she wanted ALWAYS. Every half minute or so then line would move along and Rachel would be a little bit closer to her goal. What Rachel didn't understand was why it took so long, how long does it take to kiss someone... Was he kissing them or was he sucking their faces off... What if he had already found someone with that spark? Impossible. Finchel was endgame. That was what Rachel had nicknamed Finn and herself as a couple. Finn didn't really like it, he thought it was a bit creepy but Finchel had a nice ring to it. Rachel took another small step forward as did the eager freshman in front of her. Three more people between Finn and Rachel. Three more kisses till Rachel's lips would meet Finn's.  
Step, two more people. Step, the Freshman's eyes were trained on Finn and her lips pressed against his. Rachel felt rage boil up inside her, she shoved it down as the girl ran through the hallway to her friends. Finn smiled at the girl before shoving the dollar into a large box along with what looked like a hundred others. Finn glanced back at Rachel and his smile faded. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Rachel." Finn spoke softly yet warily as if Rachel was an escaping mental patient with a gun trained to his head.

Finn watched the girls line up to his kissing booth, he didn't expect there would be such a turnout. He only really made this for Quinn. But why did he suddenly feel like this about Quinn. Was she the rebound girl for Rachel? He was so naive to think Rachel was over him. She was there in the crowd, hidden, getting ready to strike. He knew he shouldn't think her about that, like she was a beast. The girls in the line before him probably were just as 'crazy' as Rachel. The only difference was he loved Rachel. Loved. Past tense. She walked up to him, big brown eyes staring into his own. Dollar bill in hand and smile just as big as always. She looked so beautiful yet so crazy. "Rachel" Finn let the words escape his lips. His voice was slow and low pitched. "Are you sure you umm-" Finn started to speak but was cut short by Rachel's soft squeak of a voice. "Finn you don't need to worry about me, I'm over you, Over boys. I have come to the conclusion that I need to focus on my career, my dreams, singing, Broadway! I'm doing this purely to help out the glee club.". Rachel seemed so sure, so convincing. But Finn knew her she was a good lier. He leaned into Rachel and kissed her on the cheek. It was quick and simple yet it brought back so many memories. Rachel looked frustrated. "The cheek?" She asked her voice raised in anger.

Rachel felt Finns lips press on to her cheek. It was warm and spread feelings of happin- Wait... The Cheek? He kissed her on the CHEEK! "The Cheek?" Rachel cried. That was NOT a bucks worth. Anger bubbled up and reared its ugly head in Rachel's tone but she composed herself, she needed to get him to kiss her. "Do you not trust me?" She asked Finn sweetly. "Are YOU not over ME? I completely understand Finn breakups can be hard, you just don't want to relive something that could rekindle your feelings-"  
Rachel was interrupted by Finn's sweet lips pressing on to her own. She shut her eyes and let the taste take her breath away. Fire burned through her veins and she wanted more of that feeling but she knew if she kissed him back he wouldn't believe she was over him. An electric bolt shot through Rachel and made her jump. The static electricity in the air was astonishing and Rachel suddenly felt so tall yet weighed down. When Rachel opened her eyes she was looking down at herself. Those familiar brown eyes she saw everyday in the mirror stated back at her.

**So that is Chapter One! The introduction of the body swap and how everything went. The story is set in the episode where Finn opens up a kissing booth and the events that took place before Rachel got in line at the kissing booth are still the same. Please review and follow! And on my other stories, I am in the middle of writing sorry for the huge break I was on holidays!**


	2. Awkward

**Hi guys! I promise to update soon, my computer broke! Cory died, I lost interest! I had to redo the last chapter but I think it fits better and I promise that I will update soon! In other news, I recently found a fanfiction that I am in love with! If you ship Klaine or Samchel please check out s/9492649/1/Letters-from-Sam**

**Its amazing and even if you don't ship Klaine or Samchel please check it out! Or pass it on to someone who does! Anyway without further ado:**

Me?

"Me?" She called softly. Her voice was comforting yet manly. _Am I really that short? _Rachel silently wondered while looking down at herself. "Me?" Her body replied. Rachel stared deeper into her eyes. She raised her eyebrows. Rachel. GET A GRIP! Your hallucinating, You had spiked water or SOMETHING. Before she could even open her mouth the figure in front over her started shaking forward a few steps, al the while her/its eyes stayed trained on her. Rachel raised her hands to her face. They were HUGE. Gigantic. She breathed in sharply and ran her hands over her face, trying to take in all the details. She had thin eyebrows and large eyes her nose wasn't small yet it wasn't big, almost perfect size and her lips were thin. Her hair which was incredibly short obviously belonged to a boy. It was messed up and oily but clean nonetheless. Finn. She thought to her self. She knew these features all too well, Rachel Barbra Berry presided in Finn's body. And so therefor if she was in the giant skyscraper that was Finn then he must be in her body, Yes? Clearly Finn hadn't made the same connection, he had 'her' brow furrowed in frustration. C'mon, surely he'd seen enough of those sloppy cheesy movies to know about this stuff. Right? For a moment Rachel thought about playing the part of Puck or Quinn someone unrelated to the situation in front f them, to leave him wondering what was going on. And that was so ridiculously unlike her. She had no idea what swept over her. She was trying to plan a practical JOKE? Usually by now Rachel would be hyperventilating and trying to base this all down on facts and numbers, or be crying. But she seemed strangely calm, well no not calm but at least OK with the idea of being Finn for the moment. Rachel turned her attention back to her own big brown eyes. She still didn't truly know if it was Finn that stared back at Rachel, in her body. "Finn." She huffed, her eyes taking in every part of her own small frame. Finn raised his own hands to his face and ran them through 'his' hair. He gripped onto a few strands and pulled it to 'his' nose, breathing in 'his' strawberry scented hair. "Rachel?" He finally concluded. "Whats going on?" He asked as his lip quivered sightly. Do I always do that? That lip shake thing, I really have to stop doing tha-

Finn breathed in and out methodically. The vanilla shampoo Rachel had put in her hair the night before was far too strong for his liking and somehow made him feel even more stressed. He knew he was in Rachel because his perfectly manicured hands were painted a colour Rachel called 'berry pink'. It was a special mix of all her favourite shades of pink into one. He could also feel his/her long hair hanging against his shoulders and Rachel was the only girl that wore her hair out. "Rachel" Finn called his voice was a pitch so high any dog (or Kurt) in the area would have come running. Even higher than Rachel's usual pitchy warble.

"Rachel?" Finn repeated his voice growing pitchy with worry.

"Right, Fi- Rachel, Come with me we need to discuss this in private." Rachel replied warily while glancing at bystanders in the line behind her. Finn chuckled slightly observing the crowd staring at the two. "Sorry ladies I will… uH I mean FINN will be back soon." He spluttered whisking his own body into a nearby janitors closet.

Finn in Rachel's body stared at Rachel in Finn's body.

Rachel shut the door of the Janitors closet. And all light faded out of the room. "What happened?" Finn asked, 'his' voice was shaking hard and was still too pitchy to actually sound like Rachel. "I don't know, Finn. But You are going to have to act like me! I can't have my reputation tarnished because of your delinquent ways! Its bad enough that I don't have my v-. Oh my god! My VOICE! My precious voice? How am I ever going to get on broadway if I am stuck in your body!?" Rachel cried in return. Her eyes were wide with horror and lips were parted ever so slightly. "I don't know Rachel! We can work on singing lessons, just try to sound like one of the guys, I have spanish now, Can we exchange class schedules?" Finn, Rachel's Body, Replied. Rachel nodded her heart was heavy in her chest. "Remember-" She breathed. "I am Finn and you are Rachel!"

**I realise it was short but I just couldn't continue from the last chapter I felt like I ruined it and I haven't made any changes I really just rewrote it. So I hope you enjoy, This is less of a chapter and more of a promise, I WILL CONTINUE! Nexter chapter will be up by Next Tuesday. (Or monday for my dear americans!)**


	3. Bopez

Finn Hudson was a logical person; he didn't believe in ghosts or spirits or UFO's or even karma. It wasn't because he didn't want to- he had just never been involved in something 'Spiritual' or 'Supernatural' … That was … until now.

Finn's current predicament confused the awkward teen to the core. Only a few minutes ago he was in his own body, he was king of the school again, he was a stud, he was a sex shark. _He had been hanging out with puckerman too much._

And now he exited a strange- and funky smelling - janitors closet in the body of his ex girlfriend, school drama geek, Rachel Berry.

Just thinking of the incident made his head hurt. _He had kissed Rachel, No Rachel had kissed him, No he had kissed Rachel because she asked him… to wait no-_ **Whateve**r- They had kissed each other and somehow swapped bodies. Which meant that Rachel was walking around Mckinley High in his body. His meat suit. _Oh god she was going to ruin his chances with Quinn._

The two had immediately swapped schedules, because it was the logical thing to do. If either Rachel or Finn had gone to tell anyone of their current problem they would be sent to a mental hospital and as Rachel pointed out; _She can't sing in a mental hospital… But Finn wasn't sure why that was important… but he seemed to care a little bit too._

Finn shook his head violently, shaking out his current thoughts, as he glanced down at the slip of paper he held in his petite manicured hands. Rachel's first class was… French. French. French… Advanced French.

The one class, Besides English and Glee Club, Rachel held with Kurt- Finn's brother. "Screw my life" He whispered under his breath shoving the neatly folded piece of paper into his pocket. Thank God Rachel had come in jeans today- If she had come in her usual get up Finn might have just had to avoid the halls all day- the threat of the dreaded slushy looming over him.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel… I had to say it Midget- but I need your help" A forceful yet feminine voice called from behind Finn. "Oh shit- Lopez" He muttered under his breath. Turning on his heels, literally- what was up with girls wearing these 'heels' they are SO uncomfortable, and forcing a GREAT BIG RACHEL BERRY GRIN onto his face he turned to face the exotic Latina.

"Yes, Santana." He replied sweetly.

-Glee!-

"Finn, Pay Attention! ¿Usted necesita ir a la oficina de las enfermeras? Answer that in Spanish" Mr Shue Called out to a daydreaming Rachel in the back of his Spanish class.

(* Translation "Do you need to go to the NURSES office ?")

Rachel had made it to her first class as Finn without any trouble- it was kind of pleasant. Except… One she didn't know a word in spanish and Two she sat next to Noah Puckerman throughout a good 75% of her classes.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Azimio. " Probably busy having wet daydreams off his Gay Boyfriend Kurt in a Bikini."

"You never seem to have a girlfriend Azimio, At least we know Finn has girls chasing after HIM!" Quinn quipped fiercely before flashing a bright smile in Rachel, Or as Quinn could see it Finn's, direction.

_Oh Damn_. Rachel Thought to herself. _This is going to be a long Day._


End file.
